In it to win it
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set at the start of season 5 New Directions are preparing for Nationals when Will receives an email for a group of Pokémon trainers to visit Lima observe the New Directions and to set up their own Glee club. Read how new friendships are formed and how maybe the Pokémon glee club could scupper the New Directions chance to win a second National title.
1. Nationals and surprises

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon either that belongs to their respective companies

This is just a new idea for me as I have been dying to write a Pokemon/Glee crossover for ages. This is set just after the season four finale but Kurt, Mercedes and Mike have all gone back to their respective colleges. New Directions are prepping for their Nationals but then they get some unexpected visitors. Anyway enjoy!

In it to win it

Chapter one: Nationals and surprises

"Guys we gotta concentrate. Nationals will be a lot tougher this year than they were last year" Will Schuester urged his kids. Even though they were still on a high from the wedding of his and his new bride Emma, they needed to concentrate "Especially after losing Brittany"

"Mr Schue" Kitty raised her hand and Will nodded letting the Cheerio talk "I must admit that this year has been tough on us but we can win. I know we can"

"I agree" Sam nodded "Me and Blaine are working together and we can understand that some of you are new but sometimes that's good" Blaine shot his best friend a look of thanks especially since the fight they had regarding Blaine`s proposal to Kurt. Blaine had decided not to propose in the end but had kept the ring for safe keeping

"Ok so maybe split up into groups and start to discuss some ideas for Nationals" Will clapped his hands and was about to head to the piano to chat to Brad when he noticed Emma at the choir room door beckoning him. Will furrowed his brow but went across to his wife

"Will I got this through my email this morning" Emma explained as she handed Will an piece of paper she had printed off. Will scan read the email and then frowned.

"Guys just carry on I'll be back in a moment" he explained. He and Emma then walked quickly down the corridor towards Principal Figgins office and knocked once sharply

"Figgins Mrs Schuester received this in the emails this morning" Will explained handing the email to Figgins and then glanced across to Emma smirking. It was kinda weird calling her that but Will liked it.

"New show choir wants to come to McKinley since we are currently National champions" Figgins drawled out and glanced at the newly weds "Well I`m sure why not. Brings in more money and more success to the school"

"But it says the kids will have to have one child each. And then there`s the Professor. Surely me and Emma we have just got married…" Will trailed off as Emma nodded

"I'll be fine Will" she smiled clutching her husband's hand as Will sighed but then nodded

"But there`s still the matter of money for housing them" he explained to Figgins

"Since Sue is no longer with us there is more money in the budget." Figgins explained to Will who nodded.

"I'll send the email back then and explain everything" Emma whispered to Will "Just ask the kids who would be interested in housing one of the arriving kids and get back to me" as they walked down the corridor towards the choir room. Will gave her a peck on the cheek as Emma headed back to her office and Will went back into the choir room. The kids were just sat down discussing Nationals songs

"Change of plan guys" he explained "Mrs Schuester received an email about an exchange programme about a group of kids who want to learn about show choirs and glee clubs. The problem is we needs to host them while they are here. Me and Mrs Schuester have agreed to host the travelling teacher but we need some of you to host some of the kids

"How many would there be?" Marley piped up

"Twelve" Will answered "And there`s nine of you so three would probably have to either stop in a hotel or go and stop with Coach Bieste. " The kids grumbled but agreed that they would take one of the kids. Will smiled and glanced around the room. This was going to be a great year he had a good feeling about this

And done. The next chapter will be more Pokemon heavy with the trainers coming to McKinley and getting the partners announced. There won't be actually any Pokemon in this fic as I thought I would do it from more a Glee angle. The trainers in this fic are Ash, Iris, Clian, Burgandy, Stephan, Trip, Georgia, Cameron, May, Dawn, Misty, and Brock. I know the last four aren't from Unova but I thought they could all club together to form a Glee club. Also the professor is Professor Juniper as I thought it would be easier; anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done as quickly as possible. And again I don't know how long it's going to be just as long as I keep going with ideas. And regarding ships it's mostly canon from end of s4 but there might be a few strange pairings within in the Pokemon characters and the Glee characters. Also Rachel, Kurt, Santana etc might pop in from time to time depending on the situation and if I can fit them into the storyline or not.


	2. Friendships and rivals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon either that belongs to their respective companies

Onto chapter two. This chapter will involve the Glee kids and the Pokémon trainers meeting one another and the partnerships. Enjoy

In it to win it

Chapter two: Friendships and rivals

"Ok guys quieten down" Will instructed the glee kids who complained but then simmered down

"Hey when are those kids going to come you told us about last week" a frustrated Kitty grumbled. However Will didn't know if it was because of that or a flirty Marley and Jake in front of her

"That's what I was just going to get to" Will smiled with that energetic smile he had "But first I would like to introduce the woman who will be helping them with their Glee club. Please welcome Professor Juniper" a tall brown headed female entered the room and some of the guys with the exception of Unique and Blaine leaned forward to get a better look

"Thank you Will" she smiled at Will who nodded and sat back down next to Sam "Class I am Professor Juniper and I have arranged to take a few of the students I teach into setting up a glee club. Because you are National champions we have decided to come and see how you work. I am happy to inform you that all my students are happy to see how you work"

"Someone clearly got out of bed the right side this morning" Unique whispered to Marley who stifled a giggle.

"Ok so everyone come in!" Professor Juniper announced and by one by one the twelve trainers entered the room and stood in the middle of the choir room

"Why don't you each say a little bit about why you want to be a singer or a performer" Will encouraged the young men and women as the first one stepped forward, he looked a little younger than the others with spiky black hair and a baseball cap

"I`m Ash Ketchum and I`m fourteen years old. The truth is I don't really know why I want to be a performer but when I`m out there I feel alive and I feel as if I can do anything" He then stepped back into line and Will nodded his approval thinking of Ash as a cross between himself and Finn. He liked that kid a lot

"I`m Iris. I only really joined because I got pulled into it by bright eyes over there" the purple haired girl glared at an older green haired male who gave a sharp shrug

"Iris you can't fight the limelight if it comes to you. I`m Clian and me and my triplet brothers wanted to come but I was the only one who could afford. Hopefully you can meet them next time" Clian then bowed and let the next person a blue haired girl who introduced herself as Dawn and could be seen from a few of the girls including Tina as bitter. Dawn then let the next girl a brunette called May talk and she was followed by a purple headed girl called Burgundy. Will then felt his cellphone ringing and nodded towards Professor Juniper to leave the choir room. When he was out of the choir room he answered his phone

"Hello" he answered "Oh hello Rachel" he gave a small smile

"Mr Schue I know this isn't a good time but I had to tell someone. I got the part!" Rachel exclaimed with a hint of glee in her voice "I'm going to be Fanny!" she exclaimed

"Oh Rachel!" Will remarked and Rachel could hear the joy in his voice "You're going to be remarkable on that stage. I always knew you could do it"

"If it wasn't for you I would never be there so you needed to hear first" Rachel gave a small smile "Listen I have to go but thanks" she smiled as she hung up and Will entered the choir room where the final person an older male called Brock

"I can see there are some great girls here. I can't wait to get to know you"Brock remarked as Ash glanced across to him and Artie nodded approvingly

"Preach brother" Artie remarked

"So how should we play this" Professor Juniper remarked glancing across towards Will who was still on an high from Rachel`s news

"Well what about if we let the kids decide. Sound fair?" Will remarked as Professor Juniper nodded. Ash immediately made a beeline for Sam while Iris went straight across to Tina however Tina didn't look too impressed. Blaine nodded and looked pleased as Clian went straight to him and Dawn climbed across towards Marley who squealed with delight glad she had the fellow girly girl. Jake also looked happy as Cameron made his way across to him and Joe nodded as Brock decided to go with his fellow bro despite Artie looking disappointed however he was more than happy when Stephan joined him glad he would have someone to help him around the house. There was only Sugar, Ryder Unique and Kitty left and so May decided to go with Sugar, Burgundy decided to go with Kitty and Trip by default decided to go with Ryder. Misty then went across to Unique however Will stopped her

"Unique do you mind not having someone to live with" Ash questioned Unique who shook her head. Will smiled and crossed back to Professor Juniper who looked confused

"Professor Juniper" Will whispered "Would you mind if Misty stops with you at mine and my wife`s flat." The brunette shook her head

"I thought they had to stop with the kids though" she explained

"I`m sure I will have a place for her soon" Will explained as the pairs continued to talk

And done. The next chapter will focus more on the pairs and how they are fitting in with each other. I should have the next chapter done soon as well.


	3. Boys, bonding and Bulbasaurs?

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon either that belongs to their respective companies

Onto chapter three. This chapter will involve some of the partnerships moving into their houses and developing friendships

In it to win it

Chapter three: Boys, bonding and Bulbasaurs?

"And here is your room" Sam glanced around the small room that he shared with Blaine as the two boys had moved in together as flatmates however Sam had given it up so that Ash could have a room

"Thanks!" Ash beamed as he sank on the bed and twisted his cap around "Gosh I wish Bulbasaur and the rest of my Pokemon could see here. They haven't been away from Professor Oak's lab"

"Sorry?" Sam replied confused glancing at the black headed boy

"My Pokemon. Wait you don't train do you. As Iris would say I`m such a little kid. Even though she`s not that old herself" Ash pulled a face as Pikachu glanced up from the bottle of ketchup he was eating

"Pika-chu" the electric Pokemon replied

"I see Marley was trying to get hold of Pikachu before hand" Sam replied with a smile

"Yeah well me and Pikachu have been through a lot. But he`s my buddy" Ash grinned "So Glee club" he commented. Sam was going to add when Clian and Blaine came in from the other room

"You and Ash seem to have a good flavour. Your sweetness Sam and Ash`s talkative nature gives of a steady blend" Clian grinned

"Just ignore him he`s been like this since we arrived from school"Blaine informed Sam who gave a shaky laugh

"Hey tell you what should we head to Breadsticks and meet up with some of the others. I think Marley, Jake and Ryder were heading down there" Blaine glanced at Sam who nodded

"Sure" Sam replied. "You two want to come too?" he looked at Ash and Clian

"Ash will do anything for food" Clian replied as he stood up and followed the blonde haired boy as Ash and Blaine also followed their partners downstairs to Breadsticks

"Wow Sugar you have a lot of nice things" May gave a small smile

"My daddy is a diplomat so he makes lots of money. Still I like to be kept in a good lifestyle" Sugar shot a smile to the brunette who didn't really know what to say. She was interrupted by her cellphone ringing

"Oooh who is that" Sugar preened

"Just Drew." May carefully replied

"Is that your boyfriend" Sugar smiled and May stopped. She didn't really know what to say and gratefully she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Sugar ran downstairs and then returned with who May recognised as Joe along with Brock

"Hey" May waved to the dreadlocked hair boy and then gave a grin to Brock who was trying hard not to drool over Sugar

"Me and Brock here wanted to know if you two wanted to head to Breadsticks. Sam and Blaine are going there " Joe informed Sugar who thought for a moment

"Sure" she nodded

"Sam is that who Ash is with?" May glanced at Brock her brown eyes growing wide and then he nodded. May grinned

"Sure I'll come as well" May replied. The foursome followed one another out of the door but Sugar was suspicious over May`s reaction to Ash and wanted to test things out further at Breadsticks

Dawn and Cameron glanced at one another as they sat in the Rose household as Jake and Marley held hands. Being from different regions they didn't really know one another but had agreed to meet up because Jake and Marley wanted to

"You remind me of a younger Ash" Dawn admitted "Me and him travelled through Sinnoh together but I didn't follow him to Unova because I wanted to concentrate on contests"

"Me and him bonded but I sure showed him who was the stronger trainer" Cameron nodded. Just then the door bell rang and Marley went to answer it. Standing there was Kitty, Ryder, Tina and Artie in his wheelchair. Also with them were Burgundy, Trip, Iris and Stephan

"Hey" Marley gave a small smile "Ready for Breadsticks"

"If we have to" Kitty rolled her eyes "I mean I`m thrilled to be hanging out with two people who don't want to hang out with two members of their group" Marley looked confused but Kitty threw her hand "Doesn't matter" she replied just as Cameron poked his head around the door

"Hey Stefan" he grinned at the older boy"

"It's Stephan get the name right" he grumbled. Marley and Kitty again shot an uneasy look at one another as Dawn introduced herself to the other glee club members she hadn't met before they also set off to Breadsticks

"And that is the grand tour" Will clapped his hands "Do you two need anything?:"

"I don't think so" Professor Juniper gave a small smile "But could I make a quick phone call to my father" she glanced at Will who nodded. Misty then followed the glee club leader into the living area where Emma was busy cooking in the kitchen

"Thanks so much for putting me up. I swear I won't be no trouble with three older sisters I know how to blend into the background" Misty grinned "And I'll try and keep the mess under control" Just then her cellphone rang and Misty glanced at it

"Ash" she replied with a blush "He says the group are meeting at a place called Breadsticks and wanted to see if I wanted to meet with them"

"Oh that`s where all the kids hang out the local restaurant. Me and Emma had our wedding reception there too. Great food" Will nodded and Misty giggled at the goofy antics of the Glee club leader "So sure you can go"

"Great thanks!" Misty called out as she departed the Schuester apartment and Emma came out from the kitchen

"So guess it's just us for dinner tonight then" Emma smiled softly as Will nodded

"Great that the kids seem to be bonding though…" he sighed

And done. The next chapter will carry on from this one and have all the kids at Breadsticks and find things out about one another and some friendships and rivalries will come to the surface. So yean I should have the next chapter done soon but don't panic if it hadn't appeared yet I have just started a new job and don't have much time to write at the moment.


	4. Discussions and strategies planned

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon either that belongs to their respective companies

Onto chapter four. This chapter will entail the kids meeting up at Breadsticks

In it to win it

Chapter four: Discussions and strategies planned

"Hey guys" Blaine waved as he Sam Ash and Clian entered the room. Sugar, May, Brock and Joe were already there

"Ash!" May exclaimed as she embraced her friend, Sugar watching keenly from the sidelines "Hi Brock" she grinned at the older boy who nodded at his friend. The foursome then slipped into a booth

"The others said they would be here soon. Oh Ash Misty texted me saying that Mr and Mrs Schuester let her come as well" Brock informed his friend who`s eyes lit up

"That was nice of them" Ash commented

"Mr and Mrs Schue are the nicest people" Sam grinned before Blaine shot his friend a look before he smiled as Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Tina, Artie, Dawn, Cameron, Burgundy, Trip, Iris and Stephan entered the room. As greeting were exchanged the waitress came in the room and they ordered their food and drink

"So who came up with the idea of this Glee club?" Blaine questioned Ash

"I think it was Clian and then May and Dawn emailed me, since they are the contest people in the group" Ash was then interrupted by Marley

"Contests?" the brunette questioned Ash

"Oh Marley you would love them. You dress up and dress up your Pokemon and we use their attacks to make themselves better" Dawn burbled to Marley and the twosome went to another room as Ash gave a nervous chuckle

"Seems those two are getting on better than expected. Yeah so it was probably those three and then I suppose the rest of us just came along. Except for Brock who wanted to meet cute girls" Ash grinned as Blaine laughed slightly. The pair glanced along the table as Clian and Sam seemed to be discussing food

"That's strange. Sam likes to eat food and Clian likes to make it" Blaine smiled. The pair was then interrupted by a pouting Sugar and May who seemed to be dragged along by her roommate

"Hi Sugar" Blaine greeted the younger girl

"Blaine I wanted to meet your roommate since May can't stop talking about him!" Sugar smirked as May and Ash shot weird looks

"Sugar please don't start with the match making. May and Ash are just friends. Trust me" Blaine nodded as Sugar shook her head "Sugar…" Blaine said warningly. Ash was then surprised by Misty arriving

"Misty!" Ash said as he grinned and embraced his old friend. Blaine had a curious look on his face

"And that is the reason why he doesn't like May" Blaine smirked. Sugar looked defeated as she crawled back to where Brock and Joe were sat and Blaine sat next to Ash and Misty

"So Ash, Introduce me to your friend" Blaine smiled

"So glee club" Iris questioned the group. They had just finished their meal and was very full including Iris and Ash

"Most of us are young but Tina and Artie started right at the beginning" Sam glanced to the 2 seniors

"We sucked" Tina said plainly as the Pokemon trainers laughed

"And then I joined and then Blaine joined and Sugar and Joe. Then a few of us left and so Marley, Jake, Kitty, Unique and later on Ryder joined. We are hoping that we win Nationals this year" Sam finished

"Well we will have to show you what we can do first" Trip threatened the blonde boy as the room went quiet

"Trip play nice" Iris whispered to him. The room went quiet as the room chatted among themselves as Dawn. May, and Blaine sat in a circle as Blaine wanted to know about contests

"It's basically using your Pokemon to the best of its ability" Dawn explained to the black haired senior

"I bet Kurt would love to see one of those" he said wistfully as May and Dawn looked confused

"Kurt?" May replied

"Oh sorry he`s my ex boyfriend but we stay on good terms. He will be coming down with Santana his other friend when we go to Los Angeles for Nationals and so maybe you could meet him then. Maybe you could even put on a performance" Blaine grinned as May and Dawn nodded

"We can try" Dawn replied "So why did you two break up if it's ok to ask?"

"Long distance really but I didn't help with sleeping with another boy. But we are over that now" Blaine explained to the two girls. Dawn nodded but May didn't look too happy about that, probably because her father was accused of having an affair with a Nurse Joy and she could still remember that. Meanwhile Sam was chatting to Ash and Misty

"I better go. Mr and Mrs Schue will wonder where I am" Misty explained

"No stay!. They won't mind honest" Sam replied. Misty gave a sideways look to the blonde boy but she sat down

"You two look as if you would get along. You have the same sense of humour" she smiled

"What do you mean by that!" Ash exclaimed but before they could get into a fight they were rescued by Brock

"I think the rest of us want to go. It is a school night after all" he glanced at Ash who didn't look happy but he knew what his friend meant. The other partnerships said goodbye and Ash, Misty, Clian, Sam and Blaine walked up to the Schuester apartment where Misty was stopping and Sam and Blaine's apartment wasn't so far away

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" Misty waved to the four boys as she left leaving Ash on his own. He had a sad look on his face, one that Blaine noticed but didn't like to question the younger boy. The four boys then headed up the road to Sam and Blaines apartment where the next day they would return to school

And done. The next chapter will focus back on the school and might even show the first performance of the Pokemon glee club. The next chapter might be a couple of weeks as I am going on vacation soon for a week and so I won't be able to write but I promise as soon as I get some time I will try and write. And I suppose that's it for now so I'll see you all soon.


	5. Problems and solving them

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon either that belongs to their respective companies

Onto chapter five. This will entail the first proper day at McKinley and the first glee club meeting

In it to win it

Chapter five: Problems and solving them

"Sam I have never really been to school before" Ash confessed as they walked down the hallways. Sam glanced at Ash confused

"Well how can you write?" the blonde replied bemused

"Oh I learnt when I was ten before I went on my journey but since then. It might take me a while to fit in" Ash admitted as they entered Mr Schuesters history classroom where Misty was already there and waved to Ash to sit next to her. Sam went across to the chair he sat next to Blaine

"You're early" Ash commented

"Sorry Mr Schue dropped me off early while Mrs Schuester also had to come in to fill some forms in so I thought I could do with the lift. So how are you..?" Misty said slowly

"This is so weird I mean people might think travelling at a young age is weird but coming to a school where nobody knows us and we have to share room." Ash complained

"Yeah well don't let Burgundy or any of the others hear you" Misty replied darkly. She had heard her complaining at Breadsticks the previous evening. Ash was about to add something else but was surprised to see Mr Schue enter the classroom and after greeting the class Ash stuck his hand up

"Sir are you the history teacher too" Ash replied as Misty gave a sharp groan and Blaine and Sam hid smiles.

"Ash yes I am" Will nodded and confused Ash accepted that. After the class had ended Will called Ash and Misty to the front of the classroom

"I just wanted to ask you something" Will replied "Me and Professor Juniper thought it was a good idea if the glee club would perform something in class. Not just you two" he gave Misty a sideways look as the way she was glancing at Ash had given Will vibes just like the vibes Rachel and Finn had years ago. "But the whole group maybe"

"Sure" Misty nodded "I mean that was why we was brought here" she nudged Ash in the shoulder and the black headed teenager nodded

"Great!" Will replied happily "I'll get something sorted out later" he then let the pair of them go and Misty gave an heavy sigh as Ash glanced at his best friend

"Ash I think you might need to get those 2 friends of yours involved. If not we are gonna be caught out for sure" Misty murmured

"But I thought we wasn't going to ask them" Ash replied confused

"Well maybe I changed my mind" Misty murmured as she got out her cellphone and started to dial May and Dawns numbers

"So" Will replied glancing around the choir room. Everyone was there. Marley and Jake were sat close together as they always were with Kitty glaring at them every two seconds and Ryder siting glancing at Will. Unique stayed away from Ryder while Artie and Tina sat next to one another closely followed by Blaine and Sam. As for the pokemon trainers Ash and Misty were sat next to one another with Brock just sat behind them. Burgundy, Trip and Cameron were sat next to one another with Iris, Clian, May and Dawn sat next to one another.

"It has come to my knowledge that the pokemon trainers have decided to come up with a performance to show us. So who is going up" Will glanced at the Pokemon trainers and May, Dawn, Burgundy, Iris and Misty decided to get up

"We have decided to sing this so that you would remember us" Burgundy nodded and after nodding to Brad launched into a version of The Saturdays `Gentlemen", the boys in the room looked amazed as Dawn took centre stage closely followed by Burgundy as May, Iris and Misty decided to stay behind them for now. Despite that the New Direction boys noticed that Ash couldn't keep his eyes off Misty. The song then ended and Will stood up and applauded them

"Good work girls" he grinned at them as they returned to their seats "Now the boys?" he glanced at the rest of the boys who shuffled in their seats."Ok then what about tomorrow you come back with a performance." He glanced at the boys who nodded but they didn't look confident. The bell then rang and the group left the choir room as Ash was met with a group of New Direction boys which included Jake, Ryder, and Artie

"I think we need a little chat" Ryder smiled at Ash

"Admit it dude you couldn't keep your eyes off her" Jake grinned at Ash

"I mean who wouldn't" Artie trailed off as he was given the evil eye by Ryder. Ash sighed and twisted his cap in his hands

"It's complicated" Ash sighed "I mean we haven't seen each other in ages. What happens if she has found a boyfriend?"

"And what if she hasn't" Jake persisted "Look it took me ages to have the guts to ask Marley out and the time it took me we could have been having fun. You and Misty who knows" the younger Puckerman gave a sharp shrug

"What would you do" Ash glanced around at the three older boys

"Say it in song" Ryder said seriously "That`s what I did and although it didn't work it wasn't because she didn't like me"

"It always works" Artie nodded

"Ok then" Ash nodded getting up off the table he was sitting on "I'll sing to Misty tomorrow for my assignment and hopefully she will get the message" Ash then left the classroom leaving the three New Direction boys alone.

"Good luck to him" Artie added after a moment of silence from them.

And done, the next chapter will focus on Ash and Misty's relationship and also maybe a couple of relationships forming between the New direction members and the Pokemon trainers. And also Will gets the competitor's for Nationals and Sue might have thrown a wrench into things. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done a lot quicker as I don't have to go on vacation for a while now. I do have a few appointments but hopefully those won't be a problem in me updating.


	6. Romance afoot

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon either that belongs to their respective companies

Onto chapter six. This one will move the storyline on a little. Enjoy

In it to win it

Chapter six: Romance afoot

"Brock!" Ash panted as he ran up to his best friend who was chatting to Joe and Blaine. He looked confused

"I was just chatting to Joe here. What`s the big rush" he commented

"I wanted to ask your advice about something. About girls…" Ash blushed looking down at the ground. Brock nodded and smiled knowing this day would come eventually

"Would you excuse me a moment" Brock replied glancing at Joe and Blaine who nodded as Ash and Brock walked off to the choir room

"I`m guessing it's about Misty" Brock glanced at Ash who nodded "Well it took you enough time!" Brock replied with a grin clapping Ash on the back

"I don't know what I should do though. What if she met someone while I've been travelling around Sinnoh and Unova. And I just don't know if I should admit my feelings. She is my best friend after all" Ash admitted

"Well my friend this is when my romantic advice comes in" Brock grinned as Ash scoffed "You might scoff my friend but sometimes my romantic advice has worked; now this is what you should do"

"Hey Trip" Kitty glanced at the blonde trainer who just scoffed looking down at the ground

"I didn't come here to chit chat. In fact I have no idea what I am doing here after all" he replied

"Well maybe you came here to make friends. We both have the same attitude after all. Not caring about what other people think and only wanting to win" Kitty shrugged

"Say what are you doing after school" Kitty glanced at Trip who shrugged

"Might hang out a bit" he replied

"Well why don't us two hang out?" Kitty glanced at Trip who thought for a few moments and then gave a small smile. The Pokémon trainer then picked up his bag and left the canteen leaving Marley and Jake stunned

"I never thought those two would be together" Jake commented

"They do have the same personality though" Marley sighed "Still if it keeps her out of our hair then I`m happy" she gave a small smile as Jake put an arm around his girlfriend

"Nice to see some of the others getting along as well" Jake replied as he noticed Sam and May chatting around the table, with Dawn also sitting at the same table

"Dawn and May are probably telling Sam about Pokémon contests" Marley gave a heavy sigh. The 3 girls had tried to get Marley interested in the contests but something about them she wasn't interested in. However she was happy that Sam looked like he was interested

"Mrs Schue?" Misty poked her head around the corner to see Emma scribbling something down

"Oh hey Misty!" Emma gave a broad smile

"I wanted to ask you something" Misty swallowed "H-How did you know that Mr Schue was the one" she gave a small blush as she spoke

"Misty you might want to sit down" Emma replied as Misty sat opposite the guidance counsellor. Emma then explained about all the problems that she and Will had faced from Terri and marrying Carl to April coming back and Will wanting to leave for New York

"The point came when I realised that I knew I had to let him go. He wanted to be happy and even if I had let him stay he wouldn't have been. So I let him go" Emma admitted

"But he must have come back otherwise he wouldn't be here" Misty replied

"He did" Emma nodded "He realised that as much as he loved performing he couldn't let the kids win without him. And also he realised that I was part of that equation as well. That was when I knew Will was the one. Of course we have had our problems but we have overcome that. And I know I couldn't do anything without Will by my side"

"Thank you" Misty nodded "This has cleared up things so much. I now realise what I need to do"

"I`m glad" Emma nodded and giving a small smile to the fellow redhead saw her leave the room and proceed back to making notes for colleges

"Misty hey" Ash said surprised as he sat on the choir room piano

"You wanted to see me" Misty replied "But first I have something to tell you first. You see while we were traveling I knew you were special Ash Ketchum but I didn't know how special until you left me. I spent that time trying to figure out my feelings but it wasn't until I saw you again travelling to Lima that I knew that they were real. So would you go on a date to Breadsticks with me?" Ash looked stunned he didn't need the song after all

"Y-yes" he nodded his face shining bright. Maybe Brock was right maybe this was the right path in life after all. The pair grinned at one another not wanting to wait till that night

"Hey sweetie" Emma smiled at Will as he entered their apartment "Misty not with you?" she replied as she was expecting to see her there.

"No she went on a date with Ash" Will`s eyes twinkled "Seems those two worked things out after all"

"That`s great news!" Emma said delighted "Wait what`s that in your hand?" she said surprised at the brown manila envelope in her husband's hands

"Oh just the candidates we are going to be at Nationals." Will explained "As national champs we can have that" Opening the envelope Will read the list and a giant cloud spread across his face

"What`s wrong?" Emma said confused

"Apparently our friends the Pokemon trainers are going to be against us at Nationals" Will looked stunned as Emma`s also had a look of confusion too

Oooooh interesting. And it's not going to stop there either. Next chapter will have Misty and Ash`s date at Breadsticks and also will have Blaine and Sam discussing some other things as well. Also I bet you can't guess who is involved in the setlist mess. So next chapter might be more of a filler than normal. I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can but if I can't then it shouldn't be soon.


	7. Date night

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own Pokemon either that belongs to their respective companies

Onto chapter seven. Like I said this one might be a bit more filler than normal. Also this is my way of how I want s5 to start and carry on so any rumours from s5 might be different than in this fic.

In it to win it

Chapter seven: Date night!

"Sue!" Will hissed dropping the manila envelope on the floor, Emma glancing at her husband in shock "I bet she was the one who told the governing board about the Pokemon Glee club. But they haven't been formed or anything why would Sue.." now Will`s face was one of confusion as he sank down onto the sofa rubbing his head

"Maybe they got things mixed up" Emma added as she moved closer to her husband "Maybe you should email them tomorrow and get things cleared up once and for all. Mm?" she glanced at Will who nodded

"Y-Yeah you're probably right it's just that I thought we only had Vocal Adrenaline to cope with. I know I said to Sam were catching up but they always manage to be there at the end. I just know that these kids have something special as well. Sorry I`m rambling" Will admitted as Emma had a small smile on her face

"I`m your wife Will. You know you can come to me with any problem you have" Emma smiled gently as she leant closer to Will and was about to kiss him when they both jumped when they heard the apartment door open and Misty appeared at the living room opening

"Sorry am I interrupting anything" Misty smiled gently

"N-No" Emma blushed slightly as Will sat a little straighter almost glancing at Misty

"I just wanted to let you two know that I`m going to be out all night. Ash asked me out on a date" Misty glanced at Emma knowing that she was offering her thanks and Emma gave a slight nod

"That`s fine Misty" Will nodded and Misty gave a nod to them as she departed the living room although Emma could swear that she could hear a little squeal

"You seem happy" Will commented

"Misty came to see me earlier on and I gave her some advice. So I am glad that it has worked" Emma gave a smile as Misty returned changed into something different that she was wearing beforehand. She then left the apartment and Will and Emma decided to carry on with what they were doing before Misty interrupted them

"Bye Ash" Blaine waved as he and Sam saw Ash leave to go for his date

"No Clian tonight" Sam commented on Blaines roommate. Blaine shook his head

"He Iris and Stephan went out for a bit of training. Truth be told I felt like I needed some time on my own tonight" Blaine sighed as he sank down on his bed

"I know what you mean" Sam nodded as he joined Blaine on the bed "I mean Ash is great and everything but we really don't know them. Somewhere along the lines all of us might need to have a catch up with one another"

Blaine nodded "Maybe we might see each other at a competition one day" he added not knowing how true his words were

"So how`s Kurt" Sam added

"Good. He can't wait for me to move to New York after graduation and then maybe I can finally propose to him" Blaine replied happily "I know that you think that were too young.."

"No" Sam shook his head "You're my best friend Blaine and whatever makes you happy you do it" The 2 friends shared a look before Blaine smiled

"Thanks Sam" he replied "I'll keep that in mind" Sam then glanced at his cellphone and noticed he had a message from Brittany. He went to answer it while Blaine kept having Sam`s words float around in his mind

(Ash smoothed down his jacket as he checked his watch while munching on a breadstick. He was worried that Misty had stood him up when he noticed her running towards him)

"So sorry I was late Ash!" Misty apologised "I was going to ask Mr and Mrs Schue for a lift but they seemed preoccupied with something. I hope you don't mind"

"No of course not. You're here now" Ash gave a smile and Misty sat down next to him. A waiter then came and took their orders while the pair sat in silence

"So how`s things. I know we haven't had time to talk while we have been here and I just wanted to see how you are" Misty replied while sipping on a glass of water

"Good" Ash nodded "I mean training is hard but once you catch one new Pokemon the rest just fall into shape. I`m planning on travelling to another region when I have been here"

"Oh" Misty replied surprised "I thought you were coming back to Kanto?"

"I am but then I`m going travelling again. Who told you that anyway?" Ash looked puzzled

"Iris I think. Or Clian but it doesn't matter who told me" Misty replied bluntly

"Why does it matter to you anyway?. You will only be at the Cerulean Gym. You don't have time to come travelling. And I need to be to become the Pokemon master" Ash looked puzzled

"Because" Misty sucked in a breath "I like you Ash. A lot"

"I know. You wouldn't have travelled with me if you hadn't. "Ash smiled

"No what I mean is" Misty started to say but then shook her head "No forget it. We are never mean to me not until you get your dream of being the world's greatest Pokemon master. "Misty then stood up and glanced at Ash "And I really hope you get it Ash because you deserve it." Misty choked out before leaving Breadsticks in tears while Ash just looked confused at the table. He didn't know what had just happened

Drama haha. Next chapter will concentrate on Sue and Will squaring up against one another, some of the trainers and glee people bonding and Misty and Emma having a little bit of girl time. I'm` also planning for this fic to have 12 chapters and I don't have a timeline for it to finish as well just when I have some spare time probably. So yeah please review and I should have the next chapter done as soon as I can which hopefully should be in the next few weeks but I do have a lot of things on a the moment.


End file.
